1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expanding tubing, and in particular to expansion of tubing downhole. Embodiments of the invention relate to anchoring and expanding tubing downhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant and others have made various proposals relating to anchoring tubing in a bore by diametrically expanding the tubing into engagement with surrounding tubing. For example, in applicant's GB-A-2 345 308 there is disclosed a method of creating a tubing hanger by expanding tubing into engagement with existing tubing using a radially expandable tool, and subsequently advancing the tool through anchored tubing to expand the tubing.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the invention to provide alternative methods for anchoring and expanding tubing.